


bruh moment

by sticks_and_bones



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: (sexy anime laugh), Anal Fisting, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, My first fic, all that’s good ish, i hues......., uhhhh, uhuhuhuhuuuu, yeah ❤️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sticks_and_bones/pseuds/sticks_and_bones
Summary: Thorin fists Bilbo’s hole and it descends into something i didn’t mean for it to. Enjoy ! maybe.... (?)
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	bruh moment

They’ve been trying for weeks now, and no dice. Bilbo’s just about had it, but really he can only stretch so far.

“This is your fault,” Bilbo says, a touch uncharitable. To be fair, this is the fifth time in this position, and he doubts anything miraculous is going to happen now. “For being too thick.”

“Is that a jab at my intelligence or my cock?”

“Does it matter if you’re not using either of them? Get your fingers out of my arse, please.” His boyfriend obliges, and rolls Bilbo so that they’re facing each other. Thorin’s dinner-plate hands grip Bilbo by the hips, digging into his soft middle. Thorin leans in for a kiss and his beard drags against Bilbo’s skin in that delicious way he relishes. Thorins tongue is so hot, and he pushes against Bilbo, chin jutting and his hands coming up to cup Bilbo’s face, as though he were a precious thing instead of a fat hairy hobbit. Bilbo lets himself be dominated until he absolutely must come up for air, and then says, “I have an idea.”

“Gods.”

“Fuck off. So the problem..quit that—the problem is that you can finger me for ages and ages but—ah, gods—but we’re never any closer to sticking your prick in me. Quite?” Bilbo smacks thorins hands from where they’ve began to creep around his tits. “So we need more, probably.”

“More fingers? I’ve only got so many, pet.” Thorin says, and then returns to his semi-permanent residence sucking on Bilbo’s neck.

“Mmm, big thick ones too.” Bilbo pushes thorin off of him, before sitting up and stretching a hand to rummage around in his nightstand. He grabs the industrial sized bottle of lube he bought for this specific purpose and sets it on the bed. “Do you want to fist me?”

Thorin blushes that beautiful furious red Bilbo adores and makes a sort of punched noise. “Shouldn’t there be a bit more preparation?” He wonders, leveling an embarrassed glare at the tube of lube.

“Emotionally?”

“For your arse, pet.” Thorin gives it a pat.

“This is the preparation,” Bilbo says, and flops back down onto their bed, pushing his arse into the air. “It’s alright if you don’t want to.”

Thorin settles behind Bilbo, pouring lube into his hands. He rubs Bilbo’s cheeks lovingly before giving them a loud smack. “I’m going to fist your sloppy hole, darling. You’re going to be so open I can slip right in. You’re going to gag for it, aren’t you?”

“Gods. Yes.” Bilbo thrusts his hips back to meet thorins hands. “In me, now, please,” he whines, feeling a tad desperate to be filled. The first finger pushes into him—so hot, so thick, so rough—and he moans. It’s deliciously filthy, his hole having been stretched already from earlier. “Yes, yes, more!”

“Little slut.” Thorin thrusts another finger deep inside Bilbo, before gripping his hips tightly with his other hand. “So greedy, so open. You’re aching for it, aren’t you?” A third finger, quicker than normal, finally fills Bilbo up til where they normally stop. Thorin's clever fingers thrust hard inside him, pressing against Bilbo’s prostate with every push. “Darling little whore. You’ll tase anything I give you.” It’s not a question.

“Yes, yes, anything!” Bilbo shudders with pleasure. Gods, it feels so good! He can barely stand it, sweaty and hot with pleasure. Thorins fingers twist inside him, knowing him so well. They spread and scissor inside his filthy hole, making him sound so wet. “Anything, in my cunt, please! Thorin! More!”

“You’d kill to have my fingers in your greedy cunt, wouldn’t you? Take it.” Thorin growls, and fits his pinky in Bilbo’s poor hole. Bilbo shakes, thorins hands up to the knuckles, so full, so good, his filthy sloppy cunny, oh gods he’s so full! He can’t do anything but moan, lost in how wonderful his dirty hole feels. He swears he can feel it in his stomach, and would there be a bulge where Thorins hand is? And with that he cums, his poor little cock spurting onto the sheets. And Thorin doesn’t stop. He pushes and pulls his hand inside Bilbo’s cunt, rocking him back and forth.

“Too much, it’s too much! I can’t, I can’t..please! Please! Oh—!” He sways, helpless in the aftermath of his orgasm. He clutches the sheets, moaning with every thrust.

“Your cunt is so wet, darling, can you hear it sucking me in? It doesn’t want to let my hand go,” Thorin punctuates every word with a jab to Bilbo’s prostate, his fat cock dripping onto their sheets. “You’re still so hungry, pet. You’re going to fit my fist inside you, remember? Your sloppy, dirty hole is going to take my hand...and then you’re going to take my cock.”

“Thorin—Thorin!” Bilbo moans, shaking with pleasure. He’s so full, so full, he can’t take it he can’t he can’t—“More!” His hole sounds so disgusting, his filthy wet cunny, he needs more.

Thorin fits his fingers in past the knuckle, all the way down to his thumb. He rubs Bilbo’s puffy rim with his other hand, before leaning down and licking on it. He laves his tongue onto Bilbo’s soppy cunt, sucking on his poor hole. Bilbo goes almost limp on his hand, his mind almost broken. Bilbo’s tongue hangs out of his mouth, simple little ah ah ahs the only thing escaping, his cock only just now reviving. 

Taking advantage of Bilbo’s total relaxation, Thorin begins to spread his greedy hole. He scissors his fingers and then gapes Bilbo’s cunt enough to slip his thumb in. His darling is so wet and open, so hot and tight inside. His thumb fits past the first knuckle. Bilbo’s fat little cock is hard and dripping again, but neither man pays it any mind. To the second knuckle now. His hand is almost inside Bilbo to the wrist. Thorin stops so he can check on his pet.

Bilbo is a slutty, dirty mess. His hands twist and tug at his sensitive little tits and his mouth still hangs wide open. There’s drool slicking up his chin and down his chest, and his eyes are unfocused until Thorin stops his hand. 

Huh? No more? Bad, wrong—dirty sloppy hole? Filthy slutty cunt?

Bilbo keens, high and loud. He fucks his hips back into Thorins hand, his bitch cunny squelching. He squeals like a little pigslut when Thorin turns his hand and presses into his bitch spot. He feels so good, so good, so dirty and slutty, Daddy’s dirty whore, that’s what he is, Daddy’s filthy pig. He gasps and moans and whines as Thorin fucks his fist into his pussy hole. He’s absolutely lost in the pleasure, just a drooling mindless slave. And he’s so, so full. Daddy’s fist fucks him so good, into his tummy so good, so big.

Thorin grunts as he fucks his baby with his hand. Baby’s wet soppy cunny just eats him up all the way to his wrist and he fucks it in further. He slowly drags baby’s filthy pig-pussy down his big hairy arm until he stops about halfway to his elbow. Poor slut-baby can’t even talk, he just moans and moans, so sweet for his Daddy. Daddy pulls his baby’s bitch cunt back up his arm until just his hand is inside, before pushing him back down. Daddy and baby work together, Daddy fucking forward while baby pushes his hips back, until they’ve set up a rhythm that punches Daddy’s arm into baby’s whore cunt. Both of their cocks are so wet from precum—Daddy could slide right into baby’s sloppy wet hole. 

Daddy punches once more into baby’s filthy bitch cunt, and baby cums with a scream. So good! So good! Daddy fills him so full, so big, so good! Baby shakes with it, with love for his Daddy, Daddy who fucks him so good, gapes his poor fuckhole so wide.

Daddy slowly pulls his arm out of his pet, watching baby’s greedy cunny try and suck him back in. His fingers pop out of his darlings puffy fucked-out cunt with one final squelch, and lube gushes out of Bilbo’s hole. Thorin carefully makes Bilbo’s legs flat, so he’s laying out on his stomach, hole clenching on air. Thorins poor husband will be spaced out for a while, and mentally he calculates how long it would take to make and butter toast for them. But Bilbo blinks at him lazily, and he shelves the idea for another time. For now, Thorin flops onto the bed next to Bilbo, and pulls one arm around him. They’ll change the sheets in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> eheheeheheee *sharts and fards *


End file.
